


Decepticon (Transformers) Oneshots

by Astrowave



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrowave/pseuds/Astrowave
Summary: A collection of Transformers oneshots that I haven’t had the mind to turn into full stories.





	1. Beginning

So, here’s where it begins. I welcome you into this strange series of oneshots.

This is now available on Quotev under my same account name. Shortly coming to Wattpad.


	2. TFP! Shockwave x Femme! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I’m sorry.

When you were recovered from the stasis pod by the Decepticons, you had never expected to be the cold, emotionless Shockwave’s lab assistant.

You almost laughed at the absurdity. It was either this or the mines, so you chose this. Soon enough, your previous thoughts were scattered by that very same cold mech.

“(Y/N).”

“(Y/N)!”

You shook your head, pushing away your thoughts, and quickly answered, “Yes, Shockwave?” That single red optic seemed to be gazing straight into your crimson ones. “You seemed to be absent. Is there a problem?” 

You replied hesitantly, sputtering out a “No.”

And so, that was your only relatively interesting “conversation” of the solar cycle. You currently were under the mainframe, rewiring one of the routers that had seemed to act abnormally. Your petite hands were of use to Shockwave, and you concluded that is why he chose you over a mere Vehicon. You were a femme, after all. In time, he realized your true intellect. You were slightly adept in working with technology, which was what you did on Cybertron. You managed to like the scientist after time, and had noticed he started to open up to you. Speaking of the mech, what is he doing? He hasn’t spoken to you in a while, and you noticed it becoming late on the Nemisis. You were on Earth, after all.

You slid out from under the mainframe. You had noticed that the wires of the router had burnt out, a simple fix. You swiveled your helm around, until you spotted the mech. He was slightly slouched in his chair. 

“Shockwave?”

No response. That was strange. You decided to take a look. You slowly walked up to the side of the desk, observing the mech. His helm was sitting atop his servos, his arms folded on the desk. His optic was dimmed, you assumed it was off. You realized—he was in recharge. You were surprised, to say the least. You had never actually seen the scientist in recharge, and you realized he had needed it. His finials were slumped back, in a relaxed position. His breathing was calmly rumbling from his chassis. A part of you thought it was adorable.

Quietly walking out the lab door, you stopped at your berthroom door, which was very close to the lab. You went in and grabbed a “blanket” as humans would call it. Sliding back in the lab, blanket in servo, your pedes made little noise walking back over to the recharging mech. Gracefully, you slid the blanket over his back and wrapped it around him, mindful of the fins. You subtly smoothed out the blanket before you pressed your dermas to the top of his helm.

“Goodnight, sleepyhelm.”

You quietly walked back out, the lab doors sliding shut. 

Little did you know, the scientist’s optic had brightened, as he illogically nestled into the blanket.


	3. TFP! Shockwave x Femme! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. Do not hesitate to request anything. My apologies for all of the Shockwave, but I believe the scientist needs love. He is my favourite, after all.

Your digits were typing at the computer with extreme speed. You had decided to abandon your duties for the day to help your sparkmate type his reports. Two servos are more expeditious than one. You looked over some of the drafts and began typing away at the third report.

You felt one arm wrap around your waist, and a familiar chassis pressed on your back. The precise, delicate digits gently massaged your midsection. You never took your optics off of the screen.

“Oh? Done so soon?”

The response was a low rumble, vibrating against your back, while a helm nuzzled into your neck. The singular red optic of your mate gazing up at the computer and watching your digits type away. You released a content sigh, feeling strong affection come from the other side of the bond.

“I think that’s more than sufficient for the solar cycle,” the hoarse voice spoke from behind you, apparently satisfied.

You saved your work and powered down the computer. Lifting your servos, you placed them over the singular one holding your midsection. Leaning back into the comfortable chassis of your lover, you basked in the affection.

“I used to think you were emotionless, if only I could feel all of this mushy stuff coming from you then.”

You got a gravelly chuckle as a reply. 

“I didn’t think you could laugh either.”

The scientist was silent for a moment, his aura blank, and you assumed he was thinking. You could feel amusement radiating from him, and could only wonder what that processor was up to.

“...Why can’t you trust atoms?”

“Uh...I don’t know.”

Silence. So dramatic. You could just feel his amusement expanding.

“—They make up everything.”

You bursted out in laughter.

“T-That was terrible!”

Shockwave was heavily laughing, burying his helm further into your neck. His finials twitched with every laugh. The both of you were shaking with laughter. 

“T-That s-should not be funny!”

“I know, I discovered it on the interne–“ the scientist was cut off by his own vents switching on to cool him down, his vocal processor resetting.

The two of you stood like that for a while, laughing dying down to quiet chuckling, vents cooling yourselves, and basking in each other’s amusement. 

You managed to turn yourself towards him to gaze into his red optic. You wrapped your arms around his upper midsection and rested your servos on his back, pressing your helm to his chassis. You kneaded the base of his back fins, relaxing any tense cables. He pulled you closer with his cannon arm, rubbing circles on your back plate with his digits.

The two of you started to sway side-to-side in rhythm. A pleased rumble sounded from his chassis, vibrating your entire frame.

“Logical.”

You giggled at that.


End file.
